


Unsupervised

by FaithWarrior



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Customer Service & Tech Support, Detectives, Green Lantern is dumb, Maribat Fluff Week, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithWarrior/pseuds/FaithWarrior
Summary: They had tried to reach out in the beginning. Two kids shouldn't have to bare the weight of an entire city. But after two years they were pretty sure that they were on their own. They had been told to stop playing around, but this was no longer a game to them. Watch the heroes of Paris find a support system in each other and out in the world.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tim Drake & Adrien Agreste, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 58
Kudos: 957





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Marinette even thought about contacting the Justice League in America was unsurprisingly caused by Alya. It had only been a few weeks since the first Akuma and Marinette was already worried about what would happen long term. The blogger had been raving about the american heroes before class one morning. Marinette thought that having a more seasoned superhero’s perspective on their situation might be beneficial.

After contacting Chat Noir the two heroes met on a rooftop late one weekend to reach out together. Ladybug had done plenty of research after first coming up with the plan and had practiced her english vocab so that she wouldn’t stumble as much. Luckily Chat was fluent but Ladybug much preferred to be able to present themselves as a team to the older heroes. With the research Ladybug had found a number to report high priority situations directly to the Justice League. 

Filled with nerves they set up one of their communicators to project for a larger video call and stepped back as the other line rang. Ladybug could feel Chat trembling next to her as they waited for the call to connect. When the screen filled a person was there. Ladybug thought she remembered this one from Alya’s rant. He was in a green and black bodysuit with a green mask.

“Watch Tower, this is the Justice League. State the reason for your call.” He said in english without looking at the screen.

Chat, obviously able to understand the man more quickly was the one to respond. “Bonjur Monsieur, we are calling to report a situation in Paris and ask for the aid of the Justice League. My name is Chat Noir and this is my partner Ladybug.” At the sound of Chat’s voice the man looked up suspiciously. 

“You have got to be kidding me.” The green hero muttered. “Look kid this line isnt for prank calls by dumb kids.” 

“But Monsieur. This is no prank.” Ladybug sputtered in shock. “Paris is facing a terrorist with magical abilities for weeks now.” 

“Paris is fine. I can see it from the satellites right now. Don’t call this number again.” Just before he hung up the teens could hear, “Stupid kids, crank calling superheroes for fun.”

As the line went dark the two young heroes stood in shock. They had thought that having experienced heroes on their side would help them with their mission. Horror filled Ladybug as she realized that the fate of Paris would be up to them alone.

“Green Lantern just, hung up. Just like that. They won’t help us.” Chat’s voice was filled with shock. 

Ladybug straightened her spine. “It doesn’t matter. We are a team and we were chosen to protect Paris from Hawkmoth. We will just have to train ourselves.”

“We could watch tutorials, gymnastics, parkour, self-defense. There are a lot of those types of videos online.” Chat piped in. 

“That's right.” Ladybug smiled. “And we can spar with each other.”

“We can set up patrols of the city when we finish our homework. That way we can train and watch for akumas. It would be a good way to stay in touch without knowing each other's identities.” Chat breathed deeply. “We can really do this on our own Milady.”

She sighed, “We don't really have another choice, Chaton. But as long as we have faith in eachother we can do it.”

***

It took over another year for the duo to realize that adult supervision wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. Sure the Guardian chose both of them, but he didn’t seem to treat them equally. 

Ladybug was increasingly frustrated at being unable to talk to Chat Noir about the information she was learning about the miraculous. And she knew Chat was feeling distanced by her inability to confide in him. She tried to let some things out to her partner during patrols. Explaining the Guardians stance on information sharing was hard considering Ladybug herself did not share the same perception.

Chat Noir also shared more about his home life stating that despite the risk to his identity he needed to talk to someone he trusted. Ladybug felt for her partner and began to bring treats to patrols for the kitty to enjoy. She told him that her parents would cover him in love to the point of smothering if they ever met him, and she pulled her kitty into hugs tight enough that he started to purr. 

Ladybug shared how the increased responsibilities in her hero and civilian life were becoming overwhelming. How none of the adults or peers around her could understand because they only saw one half of her life. She cried into his shoulder about feeling like a failure when failing wasn’t an option.

The two miraculous wielders also began to realize that the immense age of their kwami’s meant they were just as wise as the adults in their lives if not more. Gradually the two learned that the life of a teen hero was hard without anyone to lean on in their everyday life. Their kwami’s realized this as well and flat out told the Guardian that they would be allowing the two to reveal their identities to each other. The kwami’s of creation and destruction chastised the old man for almost shifting the balance between the two welders. 

Marinette was shocked to see Adrien across the roof from her. She hadn’t thought that her close friend and crush could be her partner. She saw his face light up as he took her in and knew that he was also happy it was her. Marinette ran at the boy laughing as he caught her in an effortless hug. 

With the reveal came new dynamics between the two. Sneaking away to battles was easier as they could cover for each other. But they soon found that the adults tried to limit their time together. Marinette's parents accepted Adrien with open arms as predicted but did not appreciate the two constantly sneaking off together. Gabriel Agreste might have approved of this choice in friend for his son but he was no less stringent in his scheduling. 

The two found themselves again searching for more long term solutions. Temporary heroes were becoming more necessary while the friends they tended to call on were becoming more unreliable. 

Taking to the LadyBlog Marinette posted several coded messages asking for assistance in tracking down Hawkmoths identity or hideout. She used several different codes through each message, Increasing the difficulty the more sensitive the message was. She then made sure to route all the messages through her bug phone so they were untraceable, the joy of magic. Some of the messages asked for recommendations for what the heroes could try whether for exercise or other fields. Others pleaded for support from outside Paris for emotional stability and counseling. 

All of the messages were DM’d directly back to the bug phone before getting sent to a protected folder on Marinette's computer. It took the two teens several weeks to set the whole thing up. Adrien had been sneaking out as Chat Noir to help Marinette complete the entire set up. When they posted the first minor message they crossed their fingers. 

In less than 24 hours a few responses rolled in. Some were code cracking enthusiasts, a few gave meditation recommendations and commentary on the heroes form in fights posted to the blog. Encouraged they posted another message which generated several more responses. 

Over the next few days they posted some of the more difficult messages and crossed their fingers. 

They didn’t have to wait long. A user named FutureGreatestDetective responded to one of Marinette's most difficult messages. First the user just asked where they learned that specific code. Considering it had been altered from a book Marinette borrowed from the Guardian the two felt it was worth responding.

_ SaveOurSpots - I taught myself from a book I found, it was originally in Mandarin. How do you know it? _

_ FutureGreatestDetective - I like to know things. Your message mentioned an emotional terrorist in Paris. I had previously believed this site to be a contemplation of special effects. Your message brought me back to it. Can you confirm the information in these clips. _

_ SaveOurSpots - Unfortunately I can. It has been almost two years since this started. _

_ FutureGreatestDetective - How do I know you are for real. No offence but magical jewelry seems like it would draw a lot of attention.  _

_ SaveOurSpots - Our best guess is that the gems themselves provide a sort of shield in order for welders to operate more easily. Unfortunately that means that the same protection applies to someone misusing them. _

_ FutureGreatestDetective - You seem rather well informed. Any reason? _

_ SaveOurSpots - Hopefully along the same lines as why you are tracing rare ciphers around the internet. We can’t make you believe us, but you are the only one to crack that message so far. _

_ FutureGreatestDetective - I noticed your tests, good decoys. You keep mentioning ‘we’ You aren’t on your own? I want to believe you but why haven't you asked for assistance before? _

_ SaveOurSpots - I am not alone but we are few in our numbers. As for your other question, we did ask for help. The Justice League thought we were prank calling them and turned us away. We have not had good experiences with adults and their assistance. _

_ FutureGreatestDetective - Who was on the call? I have a few people I could talk to.  _

_ SaveOurSpots - I kinda figured. It was the green idiot, my associate says he is the Green Lantern. You are a hero? _

_ FutureGreatestDetective - GL is an idiot. Also my group prefers vigilanti. Red Robin, Nice to get to know you Spots. _

_ SaveOurSpots - It’s Ladybug, my partner came up with the screen name. He thought it was clever. _

_ FutureGreatestDetective - I’m guessing that would be Chat Noir then. I’ve been doing my research. You two are on your own? _

_ SaveOurSpots - The man who chose us is too old to fight. And the temporary heroes are just that, temporary.  _

_ FutureGreatestDetective - That’s awful. I can talk to Batman, but is there anything else that could help me determine who to talk to? _

_ SaveOurSpots - I have it on good authority that Hippolyta, Wonder Womans mother, was a former Ladybug so she will probably understand. Please caution anyone from running to Paris with high emotions. Hawkmoth will target anyone with powerful negative emotions and we would prefer not to fight a trained hero. _

_ FutureGreatestDetective - Understood, I will tell several of the junior JL members and we will work on bringing you assistance in whatever way we can.  _

_ SaveOurSpots - Thank you so much. _

Marinette and Adrien were crying in a pile of blankets when her parents found them. The laptop closed next to them. 

“Are you two okay?” Sabine asked.

“Yeah sorry maman, we just watched a very emotional movie.” Marinette covered. With that her maman headed back downstairs shaking her head fondly.

“We finally did it Mari.” Adrien said as soon as the hatch closed. “We got someone to help. It’s not just us anymore.” 

“Yeah we did kitty.” She could feel the relieved smile on her face.

It took a few days for them to get another message but the two were in high spirits. Especially after looking up Gothams Vigilanties. Apparently Red Robin was known for being a good investigator even if he tended to be seen far too often in possession of caffeinated beverages.

_ FutureGreatestDetective - Sorry Spots, apparently going 36 hours on just coffee was grounds for the Bat to order mandatory sleep before listening to any explanations or stories. He has agreed to a video call later today if you are able, Wonder Woman might also be on it since I told him that she could confirm the legitimacy of your claim. _

_ SaveOurSpots - Thank you Red Robin, we can call you later tonight. We appreciate your help. _

Later that night Paris’ heroes were once again in front of a large video call screen. This time though the call was set to reach the one and only Batcave. Red Robin was the first to answer the call. His head and shoulders filled the screen and his cowl covered most of his head and face.

“Hello Ladybug and Chat Noir. It is nice to formally meet you. I figured that calling directly into the big bat and Wonder Woman would be a little intimidating. Would you prefer us speak in english or french?” The boy was definitely older than the two parisian heroes but not by too much.

“Either is fine, both of us are fluent in english.” Ladybug smiled at Chat in thanks. Adrien had been helping Marinette with her english both before and after the reveil.

“Okay then. I’ll walk us down to the main area and patch you onto the big screen.” 

As they approached their destination the three teens were all witness to a confused and irritated Wonder Woman reprimanding an impervious Batman. From the expression on Red Robin’s face this was not an unusual occurrence. 

The two adults were interrupted by a cough. “Guys, Red Robin and our guests are waiting.” The voice seemed to be that of a young adult male.

“Thank you Nightwing,” Red Robin stated. 

“This better be good Bat.” Wonder Woman said 

“I have been assured that you will most certainly be interested in this development.” Batman responded. He must have then signaled to Red Robin because suddenly the two parisian heroes had a view of everyone in the room.

“Please let me introduce Ladybug and Chat Noir of Paris France.” Red Robin stated. 

The introduction seemed to be enough to shock the Amazonian Princess speechless. Nightwing was staring at the two in horror, and Batman continued to have no visible emotions.

“They’re so little, Red Robin you told me they’ve been at this for two years.” Nightwing was quiet in his horror. 

“We have been the holders of the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculous for just under two years at this point.” Ladybug tightened her gaze on the amazonian. “Are you aware of what this means for the world sister.” Chat looked at her oddly but Ladybug had no answer except that the phrasing felt right.

“I am Ladybug, my mother Hippolyta was a wielder of the Ladybug miraculous long ago and still tells stories of her time as Lady Luck. For the powers of creation and destruction to be awakened the situation must be dire indeed.” The amazonian seemed shaken by this. “Why are we only hearing from you now?”

“The butterfly miraculous became active almost two years ago in the hands of a villain called Hawkmoth. He wants the miraculous of creation and destruction in order to use their power for a wish. We reached out to the Justice League several weeks after his first appearance and were turned away by one of your members who decided our plea for help was a minor prank.” Ladybug could hear the irritation in her own voice and felt Chat come up to put a supporting hand on her shoulder.

“Who?” Wonder Woman growled.

“Green Lantern your highness.” Chat answered giving Ladybug the same look of confusion. Ladybug put her hand over his own to tap the ring. The addresses for the amazonian must be residual memories from the prior wielders memories.

Nightwing facepalmed off to the side. 

“So what help do you need from us?” Batman asked calmly.

Ladybug felt the tension recede from her shoulders and Chat's tail stopped twitching behind them. She could also see Red Robin take a deep breath off to the side. “Monsur Batman, first thank you for hearing us out. You have no idea how much it means to the two of us that you are offering assistance.” Her voice closed off. Chat put a hand on her shoulder and moved forward. 

“We have not been given much support from the adults in our lives both in and out of the masks.” He said with a gentle hand on her shoulder blade. “We are trapped in Paris by our duties and isolated by our villains. In the past two years we have faced many difficulties. Now we understand that having a trained hero in Paris is not nearly as simple as transport and housing.”

“What do you mean?” Wonder Woman interrupted.

Ladybug raised herself up. “Emotions, Hawkmoth preys upon people's negative emotions. It could be as small as a child's nightmare or as deep as prolonged trama. The emotions themselves do not necessarily determine the power of the villain but the person's own skillset can.”

“We have a giant baby that wanders around treating cars like toys and sticking light posts in his mouth. A toddler made everyone's nightmares real.” Chat began to debrief. “A teacher turned the city into love zombies, a bodyguard transformed into a gorilla.”

“Wait, like king kong?” Nightwing interrupted. 

“Almost to a T.” Ladybug deadpanned. “It can be anything from a minor irritant to a world ending event. No matter the damage at the end of the battle I can reverse it, but the memories remain for those affected unless they were brainwashed for the duration.” 

“Hawkmoth attacks at any time of day or night in any part of the city.” Chat’s voice was tired.

“What we need help with is tracking down Hawkmoths identity so we can reclaim the lost miraculous. Honestly sending those messages out was one of our last ideas. We can’t find him and the guardian either can't or won't help us. You are the world's greatest detective, and you know how to train other heros.” Ladybug could feel the hope in her voice even as she tried to shove it down. 

“Can you help us find him and stop him? We've tried everything we know.” Chat was running his hand down her back as he spoke. The ensuing silence was tense and he continued his soothing as it drew out.

“Well dam.” Nightwing whistled. “For kids being tormented by an emotional terrorist you sure are, well emotional.” 

“Nightwing.” Red Robin hissed. “Are you daft.” 

“Daft? You’ve been hanging with the demon spawn too much.” Nightwing shot back.

“Ha. Hahaha.” Ladybug started giggling with Chat laughing under his breath silently.

Both boys looked towards the screen in concern. “Are they okay?” Nightwing stage whispered to Red Robin.

“Sorry.” Ladybug said wiping tears off her mask. “It's just when someone is taking advantage of any negative emotions you either shut down or have to open up when you are around someone you can trust. Work through the emotions or don't have them at all.”

“Especially for the two of us. Hawkmoth gets to us and it's all over.” Chat wrapped his arm around Ladybugs shoulders. “We keep an eye out for each other. A two person support structure if you wanna think about it.”

“Smart method.” Batman spoke up. “Forced codependence is not the most optimal situation but it seems like you too make it work.” 

“Nice word choice B.” Red Robin scoffed. The two Parisians were both bright red from the older vigilanties odd praise.

“Two more for the brood B?” Nightwing heckled.

Batman just sighed. “You can count on my assistance. Red Robin can send you the necessary contact information so you can send the data you've collected to me. We can talk in more detail as soon as I have a better handle on the situation.” He gestured to Red Robin off to the side. “It would also be a good idea to include how the two of you have avoided becoming victims for so long. This will help me to determine who I can send if at all possible.”

Ladybug nodded, “We can send you what we’ve been collecting on the akuma sightings and statistics. And I’ll get the preventative information out of my journals.” She grabbed Chat’s hand at that.

“Thank you Monsur Batman for your assistance and understanding.” Chat said. 

“Yes thank you. We should probably get going now. Bug Out.” Ladybug chirped as she disconnected the call.

In the bat cave the four assorted heroes and vigilantes sat in silence. Nightwing appeared to be amused by the resulting situation. While off to the side Red Robin was breathing in relief that they were going to be able to assist the younger heros. Batman and Wonder Woman both had expressions of varying frustration on their faces.

“That creation and destruction were active without us noticing. The world might have ended many times over in the last two years if those two were any less resourceful. There is supposed to be a whole order of trained guardians to assist and train them.” Wonder Woman’s voice was filled with shock. 

“I’ll work on some plans to train them, and some updates to the watchtowers incident reporting system. We should have a talk with Hal about discretion and judgment.” Batman growled out as he approached the main computer. “Nightwing, Red Robin, you two will most likely be the ones sent to Paris. Nightwing has a generally positive attitude and Red Robin already has a relationship with the heroes. Red Robin, you might want to work on your caffeine intake and sleep schedule to reduce nightmares.”

“I’ll look at the recommendations that the two send us as well. Some coping mechanisms may work better than others for their environment.” Red Robin noted as he typed away on his tablet.

“Yeah Paris. Sounds like fun.” Nightwing cheated. “Business trip as cover story?” 

“For now. We’ll see if we need to put the two of you anywhere specific once we have more details.” Batman looked down at the keys. 

“B, this one isnt on you. GL should have paid more attention to the kids. Obviously he doesn't know how to read people very well, or at least children.” Nightwing approached with a gentle hand on Batman’s shoulder.

“Hal should have been able to see the aura of power around the two without having to read their posture. He is simply a naive fool who chooses not to look past the tip of his nose.” Wonder Woman was almost red with rage. 

“Settle down Wonder Woman. This is a definite marker that you shouldn't be in Paris right now.” Red Robin barked. “Your emotions fuel your powers. They are too loud to not draw their villains attention.”

“I will contact my mother to let her know the miraculous are active. She might have some knowledge that may help Ladybug with her powers.” She responded quietly.

Red Robin looked at the planning going on in the batcave as he sent a message to the heroes. 

_ FutureGreatestDetective - Don’t worry, help is on the way. _

  
  
  



	2. Tim's Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: I totally didn't intend on writing another chapter but my sister has been hitting the batfam fics lately. Specifically the Tim Drake fics where the entire Wayne family rescues him from the horrible situation he has at home, aka emotional abuse and criminal neglect. Then I thought, man Adrien could probably use some insight with that, this is the result.   
> I Might Eventually expand this but I had enough written to justify posting a second chapter. This is not one of the main long running fics I am working on so it kinda gets attention when I have the inspiration. I didn't reach the exchanges that I was thinking about but this has been written for almost a week now and I haven't gotten another burst of inspiration for it.

For the week following the conference call to Paris Tim planned. He sent training videos and recommendations to the Parisian duo through their secure chat. Their replies were positive and grateful but Tim knew that online resources wouldn't be enough. With the help of Bruce and Dick he set up a training regime that would increase the young heroes strength and endurance without disrupting their civilian lives too much. 

At the same time he reached out quietly to some members of the Young JL. The first one he contacted was Connor Kent. Based on the way the two Parisian heroes were able to rely on each other Tim anticipated that having someone that he implicitly trusted as backup would be helpful. Plus he didn't want to spend multiple months potentially without his boyfriend/bestfriend. Tim was fairly confident in Dicks ability to stay positive and emotionally stable on his own, his own ability however was subject. The phone conversation he had with the half Kriptonian had certainly confirmed that analysis.

“How do you feel about transferring to Paris for a few months?” Tim had started.

“Why?” Kon had asked suspiciously. 

“What, you don't want to go to the city of love with me?” Tim teased.

“Ha, nice try Timothy.” Kon cut in. “You can't fool me. What's the mission?”

Tim had smiled as he shifted the phone. “I made some new friends that could use a little help, but the drawback is that anyone that goes needs to be absurdly positive or have a good method of coping with their negative emotions.” 

“Let me guess, you need me for the endorphins?” Kon laughed.

“You and me have the best chemistry, Kon, just the right strength equation.” Tim joked.

“Nerd.” Kon coughed out on his own laugh. “Hurts that you only want me for my body Red.” 

Tim had stopped laughing at that, knowing that Kon was fragile about certain things. “Kon.” He interrupted softly. “I need you because more than anyone I trust you to have my back. These new friends have only gotten this far because of how close they are. They support each other like we do, and I think I’ll need you there if I’m going to be able to help them. I don’t need Superboy, I need my boyfriend.” 

“I know Tim. And for the record I trust you too.” Kon whispered.

“Nightwing is coming too for backup.” Tim stated.

Kon laughed. “If anyone can maintain a generally positive outlook it's him.” Was the understanding response. “Anyone else coming?” 

“Not as of right now. I’d say bring Kori for Dick, but her powers are basically fueled by her emotions so that's out.” Tim shivered at the idea of an evil Starfire with potentially extra abilities. “If we need anyone else B will make it happen.”

“Okay, I’ll be in Gotham as soon as I can.” Kon said before they hung up.

It had been good to know that he would have the security of Connor in Paris. As much as he loved his brother Dick wasn’t always the best at stopping his downward spirals. The general rule in Gotham was just to make sure that he got at least 7 hours of sleep every 48 hours. He loved his family, but their coping mechanisms sucked. Hopefully the list of techniques that the Paris heroes gave them would get used for more than just this one mission, but Tim wasn’t holding his breath.

By the end of the week Tim had set up paperwork for the new Wayne Enterprises Paris branch, and transferred papers for himself and Connor for a school in Paris. He had also had a very interesting call with Spots and the Cat.

“Hey Red Robin, Thanks for all the videos, Chat Noir and I really appreciate them.” Spots, Ladybug, had started happily.

“I’m glad to hear that Spots, but I have bigger plans to help you guys out. Let's start with some statistics though, it can be helpful for narrowing down your suspect pool. What is the demographic that Hawkmoth usually targets?” Red Robin asked over the video call.

The partners exchanged a look with each other. Chat Noir was the first one to speak. “As far as we can tell there's no real rhyme or reason to who he targets.”

“Although that's not exactly true.” Ladybug interrupts. “Though the emotional instigation can be anything big or small there are some recurring patterns. He has several people who he regularly uses for attacks, and he consistently goes after teenagers and young adults in one central school district.” Another look is exchanged between the heroes.

“We have discussed the possibility that he is attempting to narrow down our identities, but so far the same magic that protects him is protecting both of us.” Chat told him solemnly. Red Robin is floored by the display of trust, they basically told him that their identities are directly at risk from the location of these attacks.

“Our knowledge also leads us to believe that our own protections have strengthened since we learned each other's identities. Not just in a logistical way as we can provide cover for each other, but the magical protections have strengthened too.” Ladybug said as Chat bumped her supportively. 

“Does the same effect happen to Hawkmoth due to his partner?” Red Robin asked.

“No.” Chat Noir stated. “The Ladybug and Black Cat are a unified set. Thankfully this means that we get a slight power advantage on the lower level miraculous when we are in sinc.”

“Thank you both for trusting me, and my team. We’ll be there soon to start investigating into Hawkmoth and to help you guys.” Red Robin said softly after marking down what they told him.

With an acknowledgement from both of them they continued to give what specifics they could also direct him towards some Parisian sources he could use to gather more information. The two heroes had quite a good handle on the situation; all things considered. Between just the two of them and some temporary heroes, who apparently they had to choose and retrieve per battle, they were holding out against repeated attacks. 

Working with Ladybug and Chat Noir had been enlightening. Most young heroes he dealt with had some sort of training or had been born with their powers. In all honesty Kon was the closest to the two, having been tossed into the world unprepared and unwilling. He hoped that they would be able to help the two. Give them the support they were lacking.

After a busy two weeks Tim found himself on a WE private jet with Dick and Connor. Connor was taking great pleasure in the extensive snack bar to satisfy his enhanced metabolism. Dick was reading over the file that Tim had put together on the various akuma attacks and temporary heroes. Tim was looking into the school that he had enrolled himself and Connor in. The school housed the highest concentration of akuma attacks by location. A good portion of students had been targeted throughout the past two years both during school hours and outside. As a result Tim had decided that gaining a position in the theoretical eye of the storm would be beneficial for their investigation.

For the duration of the plane ride Tim alternated between being lost in thought and attempting to gain a bit of sleep against Connors shoulders. He was a thinker, the Robin with a plan. He related to Ladybug in that respect, and he knew that there were a lot of risks with this mission. This wouldn’t be a normal undercover mission, and that meant adapting fast.

As soon as they landed Tim and Dick were on their phones making arrangements. Tim was making sure that the real estate agent he hired was set to tour office buildings for WE, and potential apartments for the Wayne family to have when necessary. Dick was on the phone with the Grand Paris Hotel to make sure their suite of rooms was ready for them. Connor cheerfully carried his bags as well as the two brothers extras casually to the waiting SUV. Tim shook his head a little at his boyfriend, thankful that no one was around to see the unrealistic display of strength. 

“Thanks Kon.” He said as soon as he hung up on the real estate agent.

“No problem Timmy.” The half-kryptonian replied as he finished packing the bags into the back of the car. 

All three of them climbed into the car. Dick took the driver's seat and easily took them to the hotel. They cleared the room and unpacked their bags into the room, making sure that nothing incriminating was left out to indicate their alter egos. As soon as he set his computer up Tim opened the by now familiar messaging app.

_ FutureGreatestDetective - Help has arrived Spots. Are you and Clawz free to meet tonight? _

A reply wasn’t immediate, but considering the time the two heroes were most likely in class. After about thirty minutes he received a response. 

_ SaveOurSpots - Thank you for coming so quickly. Your new nickname is appreciated by the recipient. We can meet tonight 10, at the top of the tower? _

_ FutureGreatestDetective - Sounds good, see you soon Spots. _

That done Tim settled in to prepare. It was Friday so him and Connor weren’t going to start at school until after the weekend. This left Saturday and Sunday to hunt for office space and a decent apartment. Considering the cost of the real estate agent he hired they should be able to find at least one of the two before the end of the weekend. Sometimes it payed to be rich.

When night hit the three American vigilantes, though Kon might count as a hero with the super thing, changed into their uniforms and made their way skillfully to the Eiffel Tower. Nightwing then decided that it was a fabulous idea to treat the national landmark like a playground as he swung from beam to beam. On the bright side Superboy seemed to find it fascinating to watch the former circus performer in action. Red Robin might be slightly desensitized, but even he could admit that Nightwings skills got much more of a workout on the tall structure than on the usual Gotham rooftops.

“Hey Red Robin.” A voice began in french from behind him. Tim absolutely did not jump before he turned around to face the newly arrived Chat Noir.

“Hey Clawz, remind me not to introduce you to Robin.” He paused. “Or Cat Woman.” 

The other teen hero’s face brightened in excitement. “You guys actually do work with Cat Woman?” He practically squealed in excitement. 

Red Robin cringed before two thuds sounded on the beam behind him. “Kinda.” Nightwing replied, having heard the conversation through the coms. “It’s a little complicated, just don’t mention it to Batman K.” 

Chat Noir nodded quickly and a girlish giggle confirmed that the boy definitely looked like he was trying to make himself dizzy. “Chaton, stop that before you fall off the tower again.” Ladybug scolded teasingly. Immediately the boy's head stopped and his mop of blond hair settled into it's usual wild arrangement.

“Ladybug, Chat Noir, I’d like to introduce you to Superboy, and you most likely remember Nightwing.” Red Robin began gesturing the two groups together. He was surprised however, when Ladybug grabbed all three of them into a hug with shocking strength. Chat Noir brought up the outside of the hug with his own laughter, obviously used to his partners displays of spontaneous affection to practical strangers.

“Thank you all so much for coming.” The tiny heroine said quietly as she released them. Tim watched in amusement as Nightwing patted her softly on the head making her pigtails bounce. The adoption issue was looking more and more plausible by the minute. Ladybug was quick to turn to Superboy, causing the boy to recoil in shock from the attention. “It’s really nice to meet you Superboy. Thank you for coming along as well.” The heroine seemed to take in the other teens' shock from the positive attention and decide upon a course of action. Tim couldn't say he expected the tiny girl to start pulling on Kon’s outfit though. “How would you feel about a new uniform. Nothing like that American disaster of primary colors, but something a little more superhero chic. I’ve been meaning to do a redesign on mine and Chats costumes as well so I could throw yours in.” 

“Hey!” The mentioned Chat said in offense.

Ladybug waved off the interruption with her hand. “Yours wouldn’t be magic but I could at least do a design even if I can't get the materials.” Her attention rapidly shifted to Red Robin and Nightwing. “If I make a design could you source me materials, or just have it constructed if that's too much to ask.” She seemed completely off track until Chat Noir put a hand on her shoulder.

“Bug, focus MiLady. No creative spirals just yet, and none later either. You need to get some sleep tonight.” The girl looked like she was going to interrupt. “And coffee is not a substitute for sleep.” The boy cut her off. 

Nightwing laughed. “Another caffeine addict. That's unfortunate.”

Kon set a hand reassuringly on Chat’s shoulder in solidarity. “I understand your endless struggle Cat.”

“Let the record show that I am offended, and also, ow, that hurts me.” Red Robin deadpanned. The now focused Ladybug sticks her arm out for a fistbump, which he returns. 

“Sorry about that.” Ladybug says. “I have creative inclinations that are more intense due to the magic.” 

Chat laughs. “She gets stuck in a creating spiral for days sometimes. At least so far I just get the urge to knock things over, or tear them.” He smiled a little evilly. 

Behind his mask Red Robin’s eyes widened. “That’s a little odd.”

“Welcome to magic powers anime style.” Ladybug deadpanned. “There's more, but I’d rather wait to go into them.”

Red Robin and Superboy nodded in understanding. Letting people, even allies, know your weaknesses was a big thing. None of them would expect them to give that information so freely.

“Okay.” Nightwing started. “Let's get to the training. We’ll trade off with you guys to get a good idea where you're at and then go from there.” 

And with that they started into an hour long training session. Red Robin worked with Chat Noir on using his staff less as a sword and more as a bow staff. Nightwing worked on the tower with Ladybug to get some more complicated aerial maneuvers down. Superboy floated between the two pairs with pointers on how to adjust their movements to account for their enhanced strength. 

Overall it was a very productive training session. The two groups had set up to meet again the next night but not on Sunday. Red Robin went home feeling like they had actually been able to help the two Parisian heroes.

*****

Monday morning found Tim heavily caffeinated as he let Conner drag him to the school that they would be attending for the foreseeable future. Outside of the school building they saw teens from multiple grade levels formed into various social groups. Tim identified several students from his akuma research positioned around the stairs. Most of the students were about two or three years younger than Conner and himself so there was less of a chance of interacting with them without initiating it themselves. 

One boy however looked to be about their age. He had turquoise hair and was hanging around one of the groups identified to be from the so - called ‘Akuma class’. Tim remembered seeing him in the files as well, but there was a better possibility of interacting with that teen than the others initially. Sure enough when the two American teens found their home room they only had to wait a few minutes for the blue haired teen to enter. Sometimes Tim loved being right.

Based on the research Tim had done the school didn't exactly cater to any one demographic. Rather it was a school for enhanced interests and creative exploration as well as a prestigious education. With that knowledge Tim and Conner had the freedom to be themselves despite being undercover. Tim had decided to go for semi casual, a white button down with a gray sweater vest and a blue tie paired with nice jeans and serviceable shoes. Conner on the other hand had decided to explore a more punk rock style since he was out of the boyscouts range. This was displayed in the light ripped jeans, dark tennis shoes, blue shirt (that somehow matched Tim’s tie), and gray leather jacket. The half kryptonian had finished the look by spiking his hair a little, using Tim’s product, and adding a silver ear cuff. 

Personally Tim loved that his boyfriend felt comfortable enough to explore his own style, not to mention he really worked it. An added side effect was that the blue haired teen from outside certainly recognised a kindred spirit. Bonus to Conner for giving them a head start on networking.

“Hey guys. The teacher let us know Friday that we would be getting some transfers this week. My name is Luka. Hope your French is better than my English though.” The blue haired boy now identified as Luka introduced himself.

Tim smiled at the other teen in a way that had deceived countless board rooms into believing that he was just another normal teenager. “Nice to meet you Luka. My name is Tim and this is my boyfriend Conner, and don't worry our French is pretty good.” Tim watched Lukas' reaction carefully, but he only saw kindness and gentle understanding on the other boy's features. 

“Awesome, my english has been getting better since a few friends started helping me, but I’m nowhere near fluent.” Luka seemed pretty chill and gracefully showed them where the open seats were in the classroom. Once they took their seat behind Luka the two vigilantes let themselves drift through class. Sometimes being a genius, and or having most arbitrary information directly downloaded into one's brain came in handy.

They spent the class observing the students around them. Although one or two matched the files that Tim had created Luka was the one with the most independent connections to other akuma victims. According to the file Luka’s sister was in the class Tim had identified as being the most targeted. Even as he attempted to figure out a way to get Luka to introduce them to his sister's class they were dismissed for lunch.

Luka turned around and addressed Conner and Tim. “Hey, I don’t know if you guys had any plans for lunch but my band usually meets at the bakery across the street on Mondays with some of our other friends.” 

“That sounds awesome.” Conner replied. “I’m pretty sure Timmy only packed coffee for lunch, but considering that was breakfast we should probably find real food.” 

Luka laughed and led them out of the classroom. “Most of them are younger, but they're really chill and mature.” The teen said as they wandered to the courtyard in the center of the school. There in the open was indeed a gathering of some of the very teens Tim had been wanting to contact. “Hey guys, I brought a few transfer students with me. I hope you don’t mind?” 

Two of the girls in the group are quick to dismiss his concern. The first is a girl with died purple hair that Tim assumes is his sister. Second is a small girl in pink capris who waves at them. “The more the merrier. Maman and Papa are always happy for more mouths to feed. Plus no one can truly experience Paris without tasting my Papa’s croissants.” 

At that Tim can feel Conners excitement. He was almost as excitable about food as Wally was, not surprising considering both had increased metabolisms. “Do you have coffee?” Tim inquired. 

The blond boy standing beside the girl laughed. “Oh Marinette definitely has coffee. Real question is whether or not you want the toxic stuff or not.” As he spoke the entire group started moving. It seemed almost choreographed how they all moved, though it was certainly a fluid and unforced action.

“He wants the toxic stuff.” Conner butt in. 

Luka laughed. “Well then don't worry, Mari will have a few out for us as soon as we get there. And the Dupain-Cheng’s aren’t known as the best bakers in Paris for nothing.” 

And so the group made their way to a small bakery and waited outside as a few of the teens went in. “How do they know what to get?” Conner asked.

Luka laughed. “Talent, and maybe a little bit of magic. Marinette's parents have this sixth sense when it comes to food, Mari can do it a little with food and coffee, but she's better with fashion and peoples styles.” 

Several minutes later Marinette and the boy Luka identified as Adrien came out with arms full of pastry boxes. The two were followed by a brunette with glasses and a boy wearing a red cap with headphones around his neck. Both teens were carrying several drink trays as the group walked to the park. When the food and drinks were handed out Tim found that they were all seated in little mini groups on the grass. 

With food now in his hand Luka helpfully pointed out the rest of the teens in the group. “Over there is my sister Julika and her girlfriend Rose, both of them are in the band I was telling you about. Adrien is our keyboard guy sometimes, Ivan isn't here cause he took his girlfriend on a date, her name is Mylene. Next to Adrien is Marinette, Alya and Nino. Nino DJ’s and sometimes helps out the band. Alya films sometimes for our social media page, she also runs the Ladyblog. Marinette does most of our costumes, but she has another artist help out occasionally with the graphics. Nathaniel is pretty good, but he usually hangs out with his partner at lunch.” 

Conner keeps the conversation going by asking after the bands social media and popularity.

“We go by Kitty Section, we do okay in the city. Right now we can’t take too many gigs because of our school and extracurriculars, but hopefully that will get better.” 

After everyone finishes eating they move around a bit to socialize. The school gives an hour lunch break so they all have plenty of time. 

Then suddenly Adrien starts sneezing. “Not again.” The teen moans before the sky is darkened by a cloud of birds.

All of the students quickly pick up their belongings and head towards the bakery. Tim would find the situation surreal if he didn’t know that these kids had been dealing with this for so long. All of them handled the situation calmly and without panic. It scared him.

“I’m going to take Adrien upstairs for his allergy meds.” Marinette said with an arm around the aggressively sneezing boy. The other teens just waved the two off like it was a regular occurrence refocused on the scene outside. 

Alya was even complaining. “Not even an interesting akuma. It's Mr Ramier for like the third time this month, barely worth live streaming.” She said as she set up her phone in the window. “Hey Ladyblog, if you are watching, look out for Mr. Pigeon near Francois Dupont high school. Remember to take cover and let LB and Chat do their job. I’ll keep the live stream open so stay posted.”

In just about ten minutes the magic ladybugs were swirling around outside. Moments later Marinette and Adrien came back downstairs. “I still don’t get why the bugs fix everything else but I’m still stuck with a stuffy nose.” The boy whined nasally.

“Sorry Charming, must be your luck.” The girl teased familiarly. Tim saw Alya give the girl a very obvious thumbs up as she wrapped up her video. 

“Princess, every time I come home like this my Father tries to change my diet. As if eating more greens and less chicken will prevent me from being allergic to feathers. It doesn’t even make sense.” Adrien continued. “Lettuce has absolutely no nutritional value Mari, and the only carbs I get are from you.” Tim sees that most of the rest of the group aren’t paying attention to the returned couple. Although Luka raises his eyebrows at Tim when he scans over the room, it sends chills down his spine for some reason. Tim refocuses on the blond teen, who according to the ongoing conversation is a model and on a diet. He can't really tell through the clothes but the boy does seem quite thin, especially considering the muscle development he can see. He makes a mental note for later as they make their way back to the school. The situation reeks in a familiar way and given the chance he would rather help than leave it alone.

On the walk back Marinette approaches him and Conner. “I like your outfits.” She says. “Very bold contrast, but it works. I appreciate that.” The small girl finishes before walking away and sitting on the steps with a bright pink sketchbook. Adrien sits next to her with his head on her shoulder watching the girl draw.

“They are interesting to watch.” Luka comments behind them.

“Are they together?” Tim questions frankly.

Luka laughs. “Officially, no. Adrien’s dad is controlling and the only girl he approves of so far is currently dating me so..” He shrugs. “Unofficially, we don’t ask questions, and they don’t give us details. Whatever they have is helping both of their mental health more than anything the rest of us have tried so we leave it alone.”

Tim can feel himself scowling. Controlling parents, who were also absent, was something he was familiar with. He just hoped the other boy's situation was at least marginally better than his own had been.

When Tim glances over again he sees Marinette is looking at him, or Conner, with a solid amount of concentration. The girl then immediately goes to scribble in her notebook. Weird, Tim thinks, wonder what that was about?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Maribat fic. It's more general on the relationships but it was intended to show how a support system can be formed of friends.  
> Not edited or beta.


End file.
